happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Every Litter Bit Hurts/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Every Litter Bit Hurts. Note: All images are put in order. Giggles_Every_Littler_Bit_Hurts_Z.png|Good morning world! everylittlebithurt_giggles_happy.png|Mmh, fresh air! STV1E5.1 Giggles is really happy.png|Giggles is so happy now! Mismatchingeyesizes.png|Giggles goes to dispose of her garbage. everylittlebithurt_giggles02.png|Giggles is throwing a bottle away. Sixpack.png|The six-pack rings... Sixpackcut.png|...go in the recycling. Wheredoesthisbrushgo.png|"Now where does this go?" Compostgarbagerecycling.png|Your options are a green bin, a garbage bin, and a recycling bin. Brushrecycling.png|Of course, in the recycling! Garbagetruck.png|The garbage truck arrives. Garbagemancometh.png|Then Lumpy cometh. Goodmorning.png|"Good morning!" Hihehehe.png|"Hi, Hihehehe." Hi.png|Giggles sure looks happy to see him. But just you wait. Pickuptheboxes.png|Lumpy lifts all three boxes at once. Garbagebins.png|You think he'd be able to tell garbage from recycling, considering his job. Mixingwaste.png|Is he supposed to be mixing the waste like that? Backtowork.png|Back to work. Pollution.png|Lumpy's truck leaves a cloud of smog as a sign of foreshadowing. 546931.jpg|Giggles at the bank of the lake. Jumpinlake.png|Jumping into the water. everylittlebithurt_giggles03.png|Wait, why is my brush here? Litteridol.png|the Cursed Idol as one of the objects littered in the lake. Litterskeleton.png|I don't even want to know. Garbageman Lumpy.jpg|Litterbugs: one of the few things even Giggles can't stand. Lumpylitterbugdoll.png|Can you find the Lumpy doll? Giggles Mad Z-0.png|Giggles is terribly angry. Garbagemoose.png|Giggles scolding Lumpy. Garbagemoose2.png|That cap looks more eco-friendly than the guy who wears it. Moveshistruck.png|Lumpy moves his truck out of the way. Smoggy.png|"Cough, cough." everylittlebithurt_giggles05.png|Poor Giggles is covered in soot. Wishywashycallback.png|Look, it's that boiler that killed Lumpy in Wishy Washy. Angrygigs.png|"I will not stand for this!" Giggles' eco team.png|Giggles' cleaning crew. Cleaningcrew.png|Guess how many of these eco-workers will die. everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_sniffles.png|Giggles gives Sniffles a garbage bag. Ever 1.png|The Mole slaps Giggles with his cane. Ever 2.png|"Hey, don't hit me with that!" everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_mole.png|"Hit me with this!" Ever 3.png|Never give moles sharp objects. Ever 4.png|That's not trash, that's a flower. Ever 5.png|And that's a frog. Andthat.png|And that... footpain.png|...is Sniffles' foot. Hurtingfoot.png|"My foot!" Sidewaysnose.png|A pair of thick boots would have been convenient. Volunteer Sniffles.jpg|So would have moving your foot. litterer.jpg|Lumpy is as good for nature as he is for the survival of his friends. smokingtnt.jpg|I knew smoking was bad for you, but this... Fish_xplosion.png|R.I.P. numerous unnamed fish. Wasteoffish.png|Sadly, some of their deaths were in vain. Lumpywithfish.png|He just likes being mean to fish. Icecoldbeer.png|Lumpy could go for some ice-cold beer. Dumpingbeer.png|What's the point of bringing beer if you're not gonna drink it? Shockedgiggles.png|Quite shocking indeed. Gigglespassingpop.png|Giggles goes to confront the eco-unfriendly moose. everylittlebithurt_pop01.png|Pop has just caught a shoe. hqdefault17.jpg|Cub sees a fish. Cubtriestocatchfish.png|He tries to catch it like the bears on the nature channel. Cubfallsinthewater.png|Too bad he hasn't had any swimming lessons. everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_lumpy.png|She is yelling at Lumpy. everylittlebithurt_lumpy01.png|"Keep calm, Giggles." Accordion.png|A polka player must have thrown this away. Packrings.png|Cub once again in trouble. Obliviouspop.png|And Pop once again oblivious to it. Ewwreaction.png|Looking at this image, you'd think Lumpy just farted. Fishingrod.png|Giggles gives Lumpy the proper fishing device. Fishingrod2.png|Giggles: "Why must I have to put up with this?" STV1E5.1 The Dock.png|"How am I supposed to blow up fish with this?" Needlewaste.png|Now that's pretty gross. Howisitnotwet.png|Okay, how could that thing still be lit despite being underwater? Cubfishing.png|Looks like Cub is the catch of the day. everylittlebithurt_lumpy02.png|Oh, oh, I think I caught something! everylittlebithurt_lumpy03.png|Ka-boom! Death: Cub everylittlebithurt_lumpy04.png|Wait, what just happened? fishcub.png|That's one weird-looking fish. everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting01.png|Giggles is planting a flower... everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting02.png|...then a smoke cloud arrives... everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting03.png|...and kills Giggles' flower. Giggles Mad Z.png|"Lumpy, I promise I'll kill you!" Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|Yelling at Lumpy some more. Smog.png|"Do something about your exhaust pipe!" Tantrum.png|"AAAGH!" Lumpythinking.png|Lumpy looks around for something he could use to block his exhaust pipe. Pinecone.png|Pine cones; nature's pipe-blockers. Exhaust.png|Or am I thinking of potatoes? Beanie.png|This beanie looks familiar. Bugeyes.png|Pop now realizes his son is missing. Exhaustpipe.png|That exhaust pipe sure looks exhausted. Exhaustpipe2.png|The pine cone shoots out. Pineconemissile.png|Missile strike! Headshot.png|Headshot! Pineconenose.png|Yeah, I was wrong. Pine cones are nature's bullets. Burningcone.png|And there goes Pop. Deadpop.png|Poor Pop. Death: Pop Lumpytakesabreak.png|Lumpy on his lunch break. Lumpypicnic.png|Nothing better than a picnic while other people are left to clean your mess. hqdefault18.jpg|Lumpy with a bottle of olives. Olives.png|For him, eating olives can be quite a pickle. Ahalumpy.png|Lumpy knows how to solve his problem. Sawingatree.png|By cutting down a tree. Treefallen.png|Then cutting it again. Purplesawdust.png|Wait, what? Treestump.png|Destroying an entire tree... Toothpick.png|...just to make one lousy toothpick!? Olivetoothpick.png|That's better. Olivetoothpick2.png|No, better would be bringing your own toothpicks. Snail.png|And then throw it away after, sure. Snail_impale.png|At least that snail doesn't have to worry about French chefs anymore. Death: A Snail Floatingcigar.png|Now is the time to relax. Treeintheway.png|Except that darn tree is blocking the sun. Treemustpay.png|You'll pay for this, tree! Cleandalake.png|With one worker gone and the other two dead, poor Sniffles is left doing all the work. Gaspgigs.png|Sniffles: "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Killerwithchainsaw.png|Chainsaw-wielding Lumpy; every tree friend's worst nightmare. Gettothattree.png|"C'mon! We gotta get to that tree before Lumpy does!" Gigglesandsnifflesattee.png|Sniffles is surprisingly quick on his feet, even when one is in a cast. Chainingcycle.png|Giggles works fast with chains. Chainingcycle2.png|Sniffles joins Giggles' cycle of blue and pink. Every_Litter_Bit_Hurts.png|"You're not cutting down this tree!" Justpassingby.png|Nope, he sure isn't. wrongtree.png|He's cutting the one next to it. treemistake.png|You could've chained yourself to one tree and Sniffles to the other. timber.png|"TIMBER!" Tree_enlarged.png|The tree splits the other tree in half. Gigglesfreesherself.png|Giggles manages to free herself. Every Litter Bit Hurts.jpg|She tries to help Sniffles. Getthemchainsoff.png|It was so easy the last time. Markingoverblood.png|Goof #18: Blood layered under Giggles' face marking. Notbleeding.png|Goof #19: And while Sniffles' blood splattered all over her face, Sniffles shows little signs of bleeding before his demise. Deathofsniffles.png|Sniffles' death. Death: Sniffles Headerror.png|Goof #20: There is no bloody stump where Sniffles' head used to be. Whathaveudonelumpy.png|"OMG, I killed Sniffles!" Makesarunforit.png|Lumpy tries to make a hasty retreat. Reallyangry.png|Now Giggles is really pissed! Dontturnback.png|"I think I lost her." Drivelumpydrive.png|"GASP!" stoprighthere.png|"You're not going anywhere!" Outtacontrol.png|Lumpy swerves his vehicle. Swerve.png|Lumpy avoids Giggles and is about to crash into the dam. Garbagetruckcrash.png|Dam! Elbh_ow.png|It's a miracle he lived. Dynamite.png|Things can always get worse. CigarTNT.png|See, smoking is bad. Almost_got_it.png|"Almost got it." Elbh_got_it.png|Now he must dispose of his cigar before it causes an explosion. Openwindowwithfoot.png|Lumpy learns to open a window with his foot. Cigarfoot.png|Smart move. Hurtbutrelieved.png|Lumpy relieved. Cigarinoil.png|Spoke too soon. Thataintgood.png|"That ain't good." Firetrail.png|On this day, Lumpy decided to quit smoking. Boomgoesthetruck.png|KABOOM! lumpyburns.png|Lumpy goes flying. Lumpyfireball.png|Not the first time Lumpy flew into the sky in a ball of fire from a vehicle explosion. Dambursting.png|The dam bursting. Damdestroyed.png|The dam destroyed. Gigglesseesflood.png|Giggles sees the flood. Gigglesrunsfromflood.png|She runs for her life. damflood.png|Life is like a hurricane, here in HTF World! submerged.png|Giggles is good at holding her breath. naturepayback.jpg|Lumpy about to get his comeuppance for messing with Planet Earth. Popcorpse.png|Pop's corpse wants to help. Popsthumously.png|Lumpy before his demise. Lumpyscreams.png|"What did I do to deserve this?!" Pointystump.png|Karma will find you. stumpstab.png|Lumpy during his demise. Lumpybrokenapart.png|The death of Lumpy. Death: Lumpy afterstumpkill.png|Lumpy after his demise. Lumpyparts.png|He is now being washed away with the rest of the garbage he dumped. Recedes.png|The flood recedes. STV1E5.1 Giggles has survived.png|Amazing that Giggles was able to survive a massive flood. STV1E5.1 Khe-khe.png|She spits some water splashing. STV1E5.1 The tree.png|A Pine Tree Trunk. STV1E5.1 Is she dead.png|Giggles fallen in a puddle of water. STV1E5.1 W-wha.png|She really survived! STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles.png|All that work payed off! STV1E5.1 Really beautiful.png|It cost a lot of lives, but the lake is finally restored to its natural beauty. STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles 2.png|"That is so beautiful!" STV1E5.1 Happy Giggles 3.png|She made a funny face. STV1E5.1 I feel it.png|A good smell of nature and fresh air does not kill anyone... STV1E5.1 Before Impaling the Heart.png|What did we do wrong now? STV1E5.1 Impaling the Heart.png|The Mole did it. STV1E5.1 Impaling the Heart 2.png|Fun Fact: Hearts also do hardly for nature. STV1E5.1 No my heart.png|They also need to be removed. STV1E5.1 Aaah.png|"Aaah!" Ever 6.png|This is why you don't give moles sharp objects. STV1E5.1 Giggles and The Mole.png|Stupid Mole. Ever 7.png|Giggles, ready to die in just a few seconds. Notlitter.png|"I'll be taking that." moleinside.png|There's a piece of mole inside us all. Onherknees.png|Giggles succumbs to her wound. Deadgiggles.png|And there goes Giggles. Death: Giggles Ever 8.png|Time to clean some more messes! Elbh_remains.png|Is that a tin can? The Mole got actual litter!? Posthumousheartbeat.png|Giggles' heart continues to beat. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG Category:Images that need replacing